


Bells and wings

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 14/02/15 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bells, Creativity Night, M/M, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bells and/or feather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells and wings

   Martin flexed his wings carefully as he stared at the small braclet with silver bells around his wrist.

   It was all well and good to be an angel, but he just… didn’t much care for the Sky Gods and other angels that shared his home.

   He transferred his gazed from the bells to the earth below and saw a man. He was tall and slim, with brown hair going silver and kind eyes. There were four gold bars on his sleeve and Martin gazed at him in awe. This mortal was beautiful.

   The man was called by another, “Hercules! Come on!”

   Hercules was a strong name that Martin thought suited the mortal that should be among the gods, with him.

   The bells around his wrist rung out in a small, high note that was so joyful, but caused the angel sorrow. Hercules was meant for him.

   “He’s beautiful…” Martin sighed, doe-eyed and heart beating a fast tempo. He wanted to leap and jump and sing, but he just watched the beautiful man, his beautiful Hercules, walk to the other mortal.

   “Please, call me Herc,” the beautiful mortal instructed.

   “Herc,” Martin breathed, tongue lilting over the word, testing and tasting it. It was sweet and soft on his lips. “My Herc.”

   He knew what to do. He’d ask the Gods to make him mortal and then, when the time was right, declare his love and the bells would be dear Herc’s.

   He would fall for his dear Herc.


End file.
